


an exercise in self control

by reddiefreddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, They're all 18, Underage Drinking, also slight pain kink, because Richie really likes it when Eddie accidentally hurts him in the heat of the moment, but they're both oblivious, but this isn't an accurate depiction of losing your virginity, in America anyway, it's kinky but it gets soft at times, like quite a few times, the sex is sober- there's no noncon elements, we're here for a good time not an accurate time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiefreddie/pseuds/reddiefreddie
Summary: Richie Tozier planned a raging party to celebrate graduation. But what he didn't plan for was the object of his long time pining, Eddie Kaspbrak, to get wasted and start confessing all his secrets; secrets that sounded very similar to his own. And he definitely didn't plan for everything that happened afterwards.Or the one where Eddie Kaspbrak gets drunk for the first time and tries to hook up with a very sober Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	an exercise in self control

**Author's Note:**

> This concept is based on a fic I wrote for another fandom a while ago, so if you were a part of that (intentionally unmentioned lmao) fandom, you may have read it, who knows. It's since been deleted though.  
> Anyways here's a (SFW-ish) visual: [[x]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/09fed627e790239933aff2f2e22f4d1c/tumblr_n5e5tsjun31tbxetko1_500.jpg)  
> ;)

If five years ago Richie Tozier had been told he would be popular enough to throw the biggest graduation party in town, he would have laughed. But things really turned around for him, and all the Losers, after _It_ happened. They might not have become the most popular, but they were all relatively liked, no longer hunted for sport. Whether it had something to do with the supposed curse being broken or not, Richie guessed it was the formation of his announcement show in high school that did it for him. Finally, people were appreciating his comedic genius. 

So, when he announced a rager to celebrate graduation, the RSVPs were off the charts. With his parents gone for the weekend and liquor on full supply, he had the makings to throw the most memorable party in Derry history. Right up until he kicked everybody out…

None of the Losers were known to drink that often, but they had all partaken a time or two. Well, all but Eddie. “No way,” he would say, “Alcohol subjects you to _so many_ health risks! It fucks up your blood pressure and you could—” It was the same lecture every time. Which is why it was such a surprise for Richie to find him here, giggling on his couch, absolutely plastered. He watched, amused, thinking of all the ways he was going to mock him for this in the morning.

“Richiiiiie!” Eddie sang when he finally noticed him standing there. “I’ve been lookin’ evvverywhere for youuu!”

Richie regarded him with a laugh as he watched him struggle to stand up. “Oh yeah Eds, this looks like quite the search party. Remind me to never rely on you for a rescue mission.”

Eddie had finally managed to stand, and he only stumbled a little on his way over. Richie was unprepared for the arms that came flying around his shoulders, hanging around his neck tightly. His heart clenched painfully, and he tried hard to ignore why. He knew Eddie was only doing this to keep his balance anyway.

It had been five years since he carved that E into the Kissing Bridge next to his own initial. And it had been the first and last time he came close to admitting his feelings out loud. Although those feelings never dissipated, he lived in a world of denial, trying desperately to ignore them. He tried to date a couple of girls here and there, but it never worked out or even lasted more than a few weeks. Eddie was always supportive of each attempted relationship, which should be a good thing. But Richie found himself annoyed whenever Eddie encouraged him to date other girls. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t want Eddie to be supportive. He wanted him to be jealous. Luckily for him, Eddie had yet to venture into the world of dating. It was selfish, but he was secretly glad. He knew the jealousy would eat him alive.

“Heeeeeey,” Eddie slurred, mere inches away from his face. From this distance Richie could clearly see his big, careless grin and the glassy gleam to his eye. He could also feel how much Eddie was swaying on his feet.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I see you’ve been having a good time.” Eddie nodded and wheezed out a laugh, almost toppling over in the process. “Damn papacito, who’s been spiking your chocolate milk?”

Eddie snorted and laughed another wheeze, eyes closed but mouth opened. “Ppppppfffftttt,” He said once he could breathe again. “You don’t drink chocolate milk at a party. Duuuuh.”

Richie had to stifle another laugh, working hard to ignore how Eddie’s arms were pulling them closer together each time he moved. “So, what have you been drinking tonight then?”

Eddie’s eyebrows drew together, and he looked so adorably clueless, like he didn’t even know what language Richie was speaking. “Whaaat?”

Richie couldn’t believe this. Edward Kaspbrak was absolutely _trashed_. While it was a little concerning, he couldn’t help the amused smile as he tried to stop Eddie from swaying. He spoke slower. “What. Did you. Drink?”

“Oh,” Eddie mumbled, hands finally falling from Richie’s shoulders. “Nothin’ spec—“ he hiccupped, “—cial. Just normal soda. It tasted hot though. And spicy. Like Big Red gum. Isn’t that fucking weird? Soda that tastes like gum!” He started laughing loudly, adding a quiet, “So weird…” when he was done.

Richie could only stare, an incredulous but entertained expression frozen on his face. “Fireball. I cannot believe you drank Fireball.” He was now so amused he couldn’t even bring himself to be disappointed Eddie’s arms were no longer around him. “Did Beverly give you this? I knew she was bad influence on you. I’m going to have to have a stern talk with that young lady.”

Eddie was laughing again, completely ignoring that last part. “Fire?! You can’t drink balls of fire, dumbass! I told you, it was gum!”

When he started swaying heavily, Richie had to hold onto his shoulders to steady him. “Yeah… I think it’s safe to say someone is at their limit. How much gum did you drink?”

Eddie’s arms flew up to his sides and into a sloppy shrug before flopping back down to hang limply. “I don’t knooow? A bunch?” His head tilted and he looked up at Richie with unfocused eyes. “Hey, when did you get so damn tall?”

Richie snorted once. “Okay, I think it’s time to get you home and to bed before you fall on your face,” he said, taking note of how Eddie’s knees were starting to wobble. His eyes were also beginning to slip closed lazily before slowly fluttering open again.

But they opened wide when he registered what Richie said. “Bed?” He giggled uncontrollably for a couple seconds. “Okaaay… Wait!”

Richie jerked in surprise at the sudden volume of his voice. “What?”

“Did you say home?” Eddie’s eyes were now completely open, looking stunned.

“Yes…” Richie drew the word out, wondering if he was talking too fast again.

“I can’t go home!” Eddie exclaimed, suddenly looking very worried. “My m-mom,” another hiccup, “will fucking kill me!”

That was probably true. Richie didn’t know why he didn’t consider that first.

Before he could say anything, Eddie was continuing in a panic. “Oh god… How could I let this happen?! She’s gonna kick me out! I’m gonna be homeless! Who knows what kind of illnesses I’ll con—“ hiccup, “—tract living on the streets!” He was squirming around as he spoke, and Richie had the suspicion he would have fallen on his ass by now if it weren’t for his hands still steadying Eddie’s shoulders. “What am I going to do? Oh g-god…”

Richie watched all this with a blank, surprised expression, considering his options. There was a protective streak he had for Eddie that had existed since they were kids. It never went away or faded.

“Alright...” he spoke slowly, adding more volume to his voice as he went on. “I think it’s time for everyone to leave.”

“What?” he heard someone say as people quieted down to listen. It was Jake, a member of the actual popular crowd.

“Are you joking?” Someone else had turned down the music to hear more clearly.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” It was a flat statement and, given Richie’s reputation, no one knew how to react. Blank stares watched him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

Eddie looked blearily around in confusion. “Where did the noise go?”

“I’m serious. Everyone has to leave,” he said, dropping his arms from Eddie’s shoulders to wrap one around his waist instead, trying to support most of his weight. Good thing he was about as heavy as a twig. “Now!” he added when no one moved.

People began clearing out, looking confused and annoyed. Richie knew this was going to cost him some popularity points, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Eddie was more important than what everyone else thought of him. And Eddie was more important than the notoriety throwing the best party in Derry would give him.

As they approached the stairs, he was suddenly aware that it would be next to impossible to climb them with Eddie slumped against him lifelessly, head lolling back and forth. He could only think of one solution. Oh man, Richie was never going to let him live this down.

“Whoa,” he heard Eddie mumble when he unexpectedly swooped one arm under his knees, the other supporting his back as he picked him up swiftly. He wasn’t that heavy, but it was still somewhat of a challenge to ascend the stairs with Eddie wiggling around deliriously.

Halfway to his bedroom, he heard another mumble. “Am I flying?”

He would normally try hide truly affectionate smiles, so that no one would be able to see the meaning behind them, but right now he didn’t bother. Eddie was too out of it to notice. And he was too fucking cute, how could Richie not smile like that? Not to mention the extremely obvious fact he had Eddie in his arms. But he tried not to think about that part.

Once they were safely up the stairs and inside his room, he placed Eddie onto his bed, watching as he flopped down, sprawling out limply like a corpse. He blinked slowly for a couple seconds, trying to focus on the new room that was spinning.

“Sleepover?!” Eddie suddenly said, looking excited once he figured out where he was. “We haven’t had a sleepover in foreeeeeverrr!”

There was a reason for that. It just got too painful and impossible to pretend. Impossible to pretend he wasn’t looking at Eddie with yearning; impossible to pretend he wasn’t longing to lie down and just sleep near him, just touch him; impossible to pretend that the older they got, the less innocent those desires became. It was easier to just avoid the situation all together.

“Yeah,” Richie said, refusing to think about why. “Well, this is a special occasion.” He could see gears turning in Eddie’s head as he tried to figure out what that occasion was. It made him laugh again. “Just relax, I’ll go get you some water.”

The living room was now clear save for five lingering people. But he wasn’t surprised to see them there, waiting for an explanation.

“Are you okay?” Mike asked as soon as he entered the room.

“Yeah,” Bill agreed. “W-what was that about?”

“Eddie’s drunk,” Richie answered, disappearing into the adjoined kitchen. The others weren’t far behind.

“W-what?”

“Eddie? Eddie Kaspbrak?” Stan asked skeptically. “Is drunk? Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Richie was uncharacteristically serious, and that in itself was alarming. “He can barely stand up. And he can’t go home—“

“His mom would go ballistic,” Ben finished.

Richie nodded once. “Exactly. So, he’ll stay here. And everyone needed to leave so he can sleep it off.”

“Damn,” Bev said after a moment of silence. “That’s really considerate of you, Richie.” There was another pause. “I mean suspiciously considerate. Are you feeling okay? Since when are you so ni—“

Richie cut her off when she put a hand against his forehead to mockingly check his temperature. “Okay time to go. I’ll take good care of him. Because yes, I _am_ nice, thank you very much.”

“Yeah,” Bev easily shot back. “I guess you are… when it comes to Eddie, anyways.”

She was smirking when she and Stan shared a knowing look that Richie pretended not to see. He also pretended to not understand the implication.

“ _Goodbye_.”

The others just laughed softly before saying their goodbyes and making promises to check up on them tomorrow.

By the time Richie entered his bedroom, glass of water in hand, Eddie hadn’t moved. His eyes were still drifting closed, but they popped open when he heard movement beside him.

“Oh heeeey. I forgot you were here.”

Richie raised an amused eyebrow. “What do you mean you forgot I was here? This is my house.”

Eddie thought this over quietly. “Oh yeah.”

Richie just laughed, leaning over to pull the smaller boy into a sitting position. “Come on, you need to drink some water or you’re gonna have the headache of a lifetime tomorrow morning.”

Miraculously, Eddie managed to drink a good amount without spilling it all over the bed or himself. Richie sat the glass down carefully on the side table once he was done, sitting down on a free space on the edge of the bed. He then started working on pulling off Eddie’s shoes, the smaller boy having crashed back down onto his back when he was done drinking. His eyes had been closed the entire time, and they remained that way until he opened a single eye to peek at Richie with what looked like curiosity.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he finally mumbled.

Richie’s eyebrows shot up, suddenly intrigued. “You can absolutely tell me any secret, at any time. In fact, I encourage it.” He was considering all the juicy gossip he was about to hear, maybe a secret about one of the other Losers.

“I thiiiiink...” he drew off, giggling before hiding behind his hands.

Richie had never seen him act this way. It was endlessly entertaining. “Yeah? Well, don’t try too hard there.”

Eddie’s hands dropped so he could cackle. “You’re funny.” He shifted, kicking his now free feet. “I thiiiiink…” he repeated with one last giggle and then, “You’re cute.” He blurted it out quickly, hands darting back up so he could hide behind them again and laugh.

The world stopped turning. Or, at least, Richie could have sworn it did. He froze, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Not only had Eddie never dated anyone, he had also never mentioned having so much as a crush on anyone. Richie knew nothing of Eddie’s sexual preferences or if he even had one at all. But he would never have allowed himself to even entertain the thought that he might be one of them. He would never let himself have any sort of hope that he stood a chance.

“…What?” he finally asked, once the numb shock slowly subsided.

Eddie appeared completely oblivious to the emotional crisis he had just thrown Richie into. His hands lowered enough to say, “I saaaaid… I think you’re cute.” More laughs burst out before his hands were back.

Pinpricks were creeping under Richie’s arms and up his neck. He tried to compose himself before Eddie could interpret the shock, and small amount of pain, on his face. Not that he was in any state to do so, but it was still too much of a risk.

He quickly composed a cool demeanor, convincing himself this was just silly, drunken antics. “Of course, you do. You have eyes, don’t you?” He couldn’t let himself believe it was more than that. It was too dangerous.

Eddie’s hands fell back down, revealing his already alcohol flushed checks were getting darker. He giggled again. “No. You’re cute. Like hot. Like super hot. With your big, funny hair…and your big, funny glasses. And your face and your…lips. And body.”

The cool demeanor was instantly obliterated, leaving nothing but intense shock in its place. Richie couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even think. It was difficult to process that Eddie found him attractive. But even if he did, it didn’t have to mean anything. Physical attraction was only skin deep. The way Richie wanted Eddie was deeper than that. This was surprising to hear, but he still couldn’t afford to get his hopes up. After all, Eddie could just be jokingly making a statement of fact with no personal feelings attached. Yeah, that had to be it.

“Eddie…” he finally spoke, sounding so somber it was startling to hear, even in a drunken state. “I don’t think you mean what you’re saying. I think you’ve just had too much to drink and—”

“No!” Eddie slammed his fists onto the mattress weakly. “I’m not a fucking liar!” He was quiet for a short moment, before a small, dopey smile lifted his lips. He leaned up on his elbows. “Wanna know another secret?”

Richie nodded dumbly, feeling too wary and confused to say anything.

“I’ve liked the same person for like five years.” Eddie giggled, adding a childish clarification, “But not just _like_. You know. Like… _like-like_.” He snorted at the explanation, hiding his mouth behind his hand. He waited a second, allowing for a moment to build up anticipation, before he pointed that same hand limply in Richie’s direction.

Richie’s heart was beating so loudly in his ears he was sure he must have heard him wrong. “Y-you…” He trailed off, dumbfounded. He was never lost for words, and he never stuttered. Jesus fucking Christ was he turning into Bill? 

“Yeah, you.” Another giggle, “I was always too scared to say anything. Don’t know why though, this is so easy!” He flopped back down on the mattress so carelessly and sighed in relief. “I should have fucking done this aaaages ago. It feels so nice…” he started to slur, “…bottle it up anymore.”

He mumbled the last part and Richie could barely hear it over the confusion and shock fogging his brain. His limbs felt paralyzed, completely disconnected from his body. Random words and phrases were spinning around in his numb mind. For like five years. Too scared to say anything. Bottle it up. It sounded like things he would have said. But it was impossible to wrap his head around the idea that all this time, Eddie might have been feeling the exact same way about him.

The only thing he could muster out of his frozen mouth was a whispered, “What…?”

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked so at ease and content, way too much so to have been in the middle of an intense confession like this. It made Richie worry he probably didn’t mean what he was saying as much as he implied.

His voice was as light as his demeanor when he spoke. “I _like-like_ you. For a long time but I was scared.” He giggled again. “I’m not scared now. I feel nice and happy and floaty…” More snickering, so much it was hard for him to keep speaking. “And you’re hot- like so hot—“ He suddenly groaned and Richie had a visceral reaction, heat flaring all over his body. Eddie’s eyes were closed again when he continued. “I’ve dreamed of kissing you so many times…” He trailed off, voice dreamy, “Dreamed of…your lips…your hands…all over…”

Richie honestly couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. The fog in his brain seemed to make its way to his eyes, making his thoughts and vision cloudy. He had dreamt of Eddie expressing similar sentiments for so long, he had long since given up on the idea it would ever happen. Which is why he remained so guarded whenever these thoughts of his came up. It was better to ignore them and try to move on.

Hope breeds eternal misery.

Somewhere through all the fog, he knew it was wrong to listen to Eddie spill his secrets like this, but he was powerless to stop him. He felt like he was watching it play out on a buffer, always thirty seconds behind, his numb brain having to play catch up. But he couldn’t feel happy, only shocked. He couldn’t trust himself to feel happy or hopeful at Eddie’s drunken words. Drunken words weren’t binding. And he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the let down and disappointment if sober Eddie said something different or denied everything. He just couldn’t. It had been years of desperation for this very moment, years of dreaming and hoping and praying to a god he didn’t believe in. How was he supposed to react when it was finally happening here in front of him? It was also unfortunate that Eddie wasn’t exactly sentient for it.

It was that thought that finally broke him from his stupor. Eddie wasn’t sentient. He didn’t know what he was saying. That’s all. His voice cracked, “Eds…”

Eddie appeared to not have heard him. “My lips…my hands…on you…”

The words sent a shock straight through Richie’s body. His mouth was open like a landlocked fish gulping for water. He noticed when Eddie’s eyes opened again, looking directly at him with a dopey, mischievous look. His heart was beating painfully hard in his chest as he tried to understand this look and his previous words.

Words were still failing him. For once, there was nothing he could think of to break the tension he was feeling, no joke he could make to lighten the impact of the way Eddie was looking at him and the things he was saying.

A moment of tense silence passed before Eddie’s smile turned mischievous as well. Richie could feel more pinpricks spark under his arms and down his neck. He was sweating uncomfortably, wondering what the hell to do, say, think, or feel.

Before Richie’s overwhelmed brain could think of anything, Eddie was talking lowly, voice matching expression. “I wanna… Right now actually.” His eyes narrowed slightly, and Richie wasn’t sure if he was imagining the way the mischief there turned to something else. Something that looked a lot like lust. “Show me.” His voice was deeper, too.

The confusion that statement brought broke through Richie’s shock. He tried to laugh nervously but failed. “S-show you what?”

Eddie’s voice was the same as before. “Your body.”

Chills danced down Richie’s spine and his sweat turned cold. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Confusion swam through his body, and against his brain’s judgement, looking into Eddie’s now changed eyes was causing lust to find its way into his system, too. His logical side remained in charge though. He still couldn’t afford to get his hopes up. He stuttered, “W-what?”

“I said,” Eddie slurred slightly, trying to sit up and meet Richie on the same level. He fell once, his arms too wobbly to support him, before he finally sat up and addressed him directly. “Show me.” He was in front of him, staring into his face. Richie didn’t have time to move or say anything or even think before Eddie was fumbling to pull off his own shirt. “I’ll show you mine.”

Somewhere in the back of Richie’s mind, the part that wasn’t too shocked to think properly, he thought this was funny. He had seen Eddie’s bare chest practically a thousand times. But in this context, it meant so much more.

Before he could stop him, Eddie tore his shirt off, panting with excitement. Richie averted his gaze instantly, looking around at anything else. He couldn’t afford to enjoy this, damn it. He also couldn’t allow Eddie to do something like this when intoxicated.

“You shouldn’t… I shouldn’t… We can’t… I should go,” he stammered dumbly, moving to stand up on legs he couldn’t feel.

“Wait!” Eddie grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to his seated position. “Let me show you something.”

Richie tried to protest. “I shouldn’t—“

“Yes, you should.” Eddie interrupted. “Because it’s your fault.”

Now Richie’s confusion was for an entirely new reason. “Huh? What did I do?”

Eddie didn’t answer, just took the hand he was still holding and pulled. Before Richie could react, his hand was forced onto the front of Eddie’s jeans. His cloudy mind could barely register what he was feeling strained against those jeans.

“I… I…” His mouth gaped opened and closed, struggling to find words, but only losing them.

Eddie was still holding his hand in place, and he was too shocked to try to pull it back.

He groaned and leaned in closer to Richie’s face, eyes fluttering closed. His words were a soft whisper, “Richie, please… Take care of me.”

Richie shuddered, lust and longing and yearning and want and every damn thing he tried to keep bottled up washing over him in spades. But he had no chance to respond. Eddie leaned in close and kissed the corner of his mouth in a small, chaste kiss. It didn’t stay that way, because immediately after, he licked a strip over Richie’s closed lips, presumably trying to get in. A thought flashed in Richie’s frozen mind that he hoped Eddie wasn’t this shitty of a kisser when he was sober. It would almost be funny if the whole situation weren’t so damn incomprehensible. How often had he dreamt of this happening? This wasn’t exactly how he thought it’d go.

Richie opened his mouth dumbly, still frozen while Eddie started rocking into his hand, groaning into the sloppiest kiss he’d ever had in his life. And the best, simply because of who the lips were attached to. He couldn’t tell where his tongue ended and Eddie’s began. There was saliva everywhere and the noises Eddie was making made his mouth vibrate.

Everything was making his stomach somersault and his heart pound. There were stars behind his eyes and his body was quaking. He didn’t want to stop. All his denial about the sincerity of Eddie’s feelings and the walls he built around his own were disintegrating. God fucking damn he did not want to stop.

But he knew he had to.

“Eddie,” he mumbled as Eddie tried to keep their mouths connected. “Eds, stop.” He pulled his hand back off Eddie’s hardness and pushed him back softly. “We can’t.”

Eddie pouted and squirmed. “Whhhhy.” His hair was sticking out in every direction and his eyelids were droopy. He looked a mess; half naked, wet mouth, pants tented up so Richie could see what he had just been touching; but still, Richie looked at him with fondness and longing.

“Because,” he pushed Eddie’s hair out of his face, lips set in a sad smile. “You’re drunk.”

An angry huff. “So?!—“

Richie cut him off before he could start his whining. “I’m not going to do that to you. You’re not in your right mind. You probably won’t want this when you’re sober.” A fact that made Richie’s heart seize painfully, but one he had no choice but to believe to be true. He still couldn’t let himself rely too much on Eddie’s drunken words. Once again, they weren’t binding.

“That’s bullshit!” Eddie’s voice raised before sounding dreamy again. “I’ve been thinking about it for so long…”

Richie could only sit there, stunned, while Eddie drifted closer again with his eyes closed. He pressed his lips against Richie’s once more, this time gently. But it turned hard when he tried to scoot closer. His hands clutched onto Richie’s shirt to steady himself as the kiss turned sloppy again.

“Eddie,” Richie tried to plea. “Stop.” He couldn’t take it. It was torture. The worst type of exercise in self control. Everything he wanted was being presented to him on a silver platter, but he couldn’t partake. It wasn’t right. And he was painfully aware that it might not ever be offered to him again once the intoxication wore off. It made his heart fucking ache.

“Please,” Eddie’s beg was soft and whispered into Richie’s mouth. It sent signals straight to his rapidly hardening dick. As did what he whispered next. “…wanted you for so long…”

Now it was Eddie’s hand that was creeping, slowly inching to the front of Richie’s jeans. His body jolted abruptly, freezing in perpetual shock.

This time his mind wasn’t frozen, it was racing. _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god_. Eddie’s fingers squeezed down. _HOLY SHIT. MOTHER FUCKER. FUCKING GOD._

It took everything in him to not grind up into those waiting fingers. He wanted to, holy fuck did he want to. He wanted to continue sloppily kissing him. He wanted to taste every part of his god damn body. But the logic soon broke through, and he grabbed Eddie’s hand, removing it and breaking their kiss.

Richie watched Eddie’s lips pout in disappointment, eyes still closed and body swaying slightly. He didn’t intend to say it, but he felt like he had to, maybe to lessen the blow of his rejection, maybe just to say it out loud to him finally, after all these years. “I’ve wanted you for a long time too…” Eddie grunted in what sounded like annoyed doubt. “I have… But not like this. You’re too drunk.”

As if to prove his point, Eddie collapsed back onto the bed, eyes still closed. He was clearly wasted. As much as Richie wanted to be happy at everything he had said, he had to keep his wits about him. Getting his hopes up would be a fool’s errand.

Eddie was drunk and needed to sleep. And Richie had a lot of information he had to process. They could talk about it in the morning when they both had clear heads. That is, if Eddie remembered and brought it up first. Richie certainly wouldn’t.

“Eddie,” he said, voice soft. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

He stood and pulled Eddie’s legs the rest of the way onto the bed, throwing a blanket over his still shirtless body once he was properly situated.

Eddie whined, but snuggled into the covers, mumbling a quiet, “Do you promise?”

Richie had now made his way to the door. He flipped the light switch and said, “I promise.”

Out in the hall, the air seemed suffocating. He could barely breathe. Thoughts were racing around his head, each one too fast to properly catch onto, as he made his way to his parents’ empty room and into their bed. He tried not to cry, after all, _Eddie_ had come on to _him._ But because he couldn’t believe it, it felt like a rejection.

The only thing he knew for sure was he couldn’t keep burying or running from his feelings. He loved Eddie. He fucking _loved_ him. And he fucking wanted him so fucking bad.

But if he woke up tomorrow and didn’t remember, or pretended that nothing happened? Or didn’t feel the same way or want the same things he wanted when he was drunk? That would destroy him. He couldn’t handle that much heartbreak, or the loss of his friendship with Eddie if things got weird between them. There was so much to lose.

He turned his head into the pillow and screamed.

Fuck.

* * *

Blood pounded in Eddie’s head, creating one hell of a splitting headache. Opening one bleary eye was a mistake; light made it worse. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the pillow that he didn’t immediately recognize. His cloudy brain struggled to make sense of everything from where he was, to who he was.

He was Eddie Kaspbrak. He was in— He slowly tried to take another peek at his surroundings. –Richie’s room from the looks of it. Oh yeah, the party. He actually drank for once. And it turned out to be a lot. His memory started to fade right around the time he collapsed onto the couch, no longer trusting himself to stand. He could vaguely recall Richie finding him and laughing at him. He couldn’t remember if Richie was the one who suggested he sleep over, but he must have been because he could remember him being in this room last night. He gave him water and made sure he was okay. He even took off his shoes and--

His body jerked upright, panic displayed all over his face.

_Shit_.

In the other room, Richie was still asleep. Staying up into the early morning hours, tossing and turning and worrying would make anyone sleep in. He was dead to the world and didn’t hear it when someone quickly scurried out of his room and house, locking the front door behind them.

It wasn’t until around one pm that Richie bolted up, sweating from a nightmare that involved Eddie wanting nothing to do with him anymore. His stomach churned painfully at the name. Eddie.

He jumped out of bed and ran to his room to see if he was still there. Relief and disappointment were battling when he found the room empty. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to win.

“Eddie?” he called out into the stillness of his house. Silence greeted him back. He was completely alone.

Glancing around the room, he tried not to let the sudden nerves and anxiety take over and make his whole body tremble when he spotted a small note next to the glass of water on his nightstand. It definitely wasn’t there last night. Which meant…

He walked forward slowly, legs feeling like they were made of lead. He was petrified to see what Eddie had left for him to read.

Only six words made up one short, hastily written sentence.

**_call me when you wake up_ **

**_-E_ **

Richie’s knees started to shake. Oh fuck.

* * *

After showering, changing, and cleaning up the remains of the party, there was virtually nothing left to procrastinate with. It was now nearly four and Richie knew Eddie would be expecting his call by now.

He had to pace a few minutes to work up the courage before he finally dialed the familiar number. It rang a couple times and, for once, Richie was hoping Sonia would be the one to answer.

No such luck.

There was no mistaking Eddie’s voice on the other end of the line. “Hello?”

Richie tried to level his voice, to appear calm and collected, like there were nothing out of the ordinary going on. “Hey Eds, I got your note.”

Eddie snorted a chuckle that sounded somewhat unconvincing. “Oh good, I was beginning to think you died in your sleep.”

Richie had no idea what the fact he was speaking so casually meant. He tried not to think about it and gave a nervous laugh of his own. “Yeah, sorry. I had to clean up myself and the house first…” He was getting more nervous by the second. He had to force himself to ask. “So, what’s up?”

Nothing could have prepared him for Eddie’s short, two word reply.

“You promised.”

Breath caught in his throat and he forgot how to breathe. His brain could barely register what that meant. He remembered. That eased some of his tension, but it was only the first battle of this war. How much did he remember? And Richie still had no idea what Eddie would say during this promised talk. Would he be regretful? Embarrassed? Or, and Richie tried not to consider this one too much, unwavering?

A long moment of silence passed in which Richie was too stunned to think of what to say, and Eddie was too embarrassed to say anything else, fidgeting from his end of the line with bated breath.

Finally, Richie said the only thing he could think of. “I did.” He squirmed, shifting from one foot to the other while he waited impatiently for a response. When it came, he still jumped.

Eddie tried to keep his sigh of relief inaudible. “My mom is pissed. Just because I stayed the night without asking first. I don’t think she noticed I came home hungover…” He trailed off.

Richie wasn’t sure what to say. Thankfully, Eddie started speaking again. “Give me a little bit to try to calm her down and let this hangover wear off, and then I’ll come over. Okay?”

“Okay…” was the only thing Richie could think of to reply.

“Okay,” Eddie said back. “I’ll try for like six or seven o’clock, okay?”

That seemed like it would be enough time for Richie to try to get his shit together. “That sounds cool.”

“Alright. See you then.” Eddie hung up before Richie could say anything else.

He placed the phone back down, feeling oddly numb and calm. He started walking toward the bathroom, deciding another shower might be nice.

* * *

Dusk was setting in, and Richie was sure he was going crazy. There were only so many things he could clean in this damn house before he lost his mind. He hated cleaning. One thing was for sure, his parents would certainly be pleased. And there was definitely no trace of a raging graduation party to be found.

Thoughts that Eddie may have chickened out and changed his mind were starting to manifest. Being ignored might be worse than being rejected. He tried to keep his mind from shifting through different scenarios of what was about to happen. Rejection would hurt, indifference would hurt more, but reciprocation would be the start of something totally unknown. All three outcomes were daunting.

Relief flooded his system when, finally, a knock sounded from his front door. He took a deep breath, tried to steady his nerves and make his hands stop shaking, and walked across the living room. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he was walking in this room, a drunk Eddie hanging off his side, babbling incoherently. So much had changed since then, and he knew a lot more was about to.

He had mainly succeeded in calming down by the time he reached the door, opening it swiftly before he lost his nerve.

There Eddie stood, dressed in comfortable hangover clothes, black track pants and a soft looking tee. He looked adorable.

Richie waved awkwardly and immediately regretted it. Christ, what was it about this whole situation that reduced him to a blubbering, wreck of a nerd?

“Come on in,” he spoke in an exaggerated accent and made a grand gesture with his arm, immediately regretting that as well. Jesus fucking Christ.

The corners of Eddie’s mouth turned up slightly and he waved his own small greeting before staring at his feet and shuffling inside.

Well, at least he was acting kind of awkward too. But Richie wondered if he was as calm as he looked, and if so, how he pulled that off. He also wondered if he himself looked that calm, or even calm at all.

“Wow,” Eddie commented as he made his way through the living room. “You can’t even tell there was a party here.”

Richie shut the door and followed. He laughed nervously once before responding. “Yeah. Couldn’t leave any evidence for my parents to find when they come back tomorrow.”

Eddie nodded good naturedly before turning to face him. “Can we go to your room?”

Richie nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure. Wherever you want.”

_Fucking Christ_ , he thought to himself in annoyance, _could you at least try not to sound completely whipped?_

Eddie turned and started ascending the stairs without another word, making his way silently into Richie’s bedroom, into the scene of the crime. Nerves were bubbling under his skin and he could feel his hands turn clammy. Even though he now knew he wasn’t asthmatic, they were still itching for the comfort of his inhaler. He just hoped he didn’t appear as much on the verge of a panic attack as he felt. 

But Richie didn’t notice, just followed in a trance, trying to keep his own nerves bottled. This was it. No turning back.

Eddie sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. It was a scene entirely reminiscent of last night. Richie sat down, trying not to think about what happened the last time he was sitting here.

“So…” Eddie drew the word out, twisting his fingers together. “You said we’d talk. Let’s talk.” It was clear he was nervous too but was trying to put on a confident face. Richie could see through it, but he admired it, nonetheless.

“First thing’s first,” he began, forcing himself to relax. “You were pretty fucking out of it.” He laughed awkwardly. “Do you remember everything? What do you remember?”

There was a beat of silence before Eddie’s answer. “Enough.” Richie could make out the shade of pink that rapidly started filling Eddie’s cheeks. “I remember…” he trailed off, and Richie would be correct in assuming he was trying to work up the courage to say the rest. Finally, he was whispering, looking down and away from Richie’s eyes. “…Undressing…” The blush got deeper, and Richie could feel one on his own face that could rival it. “I remember… kissing you… I remember your hand…” His eyes were locked onto a spot on the bed, right next to the hand he was just talking about.

Richie released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His entire face and neck were on fire. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to laugh nervously again but failing. It just sounded like a gasp. “Yeah… What about what you said? Do you remember telling me—“

“Yes,” Eddie interrupted, looking back into Richie’s eyes again. It was a sudden movement of bravery, but his shaking hands betrayed him. “And I meant it.” The nerves were heard through his voice as well. “I’m really sorry if that made you uncomfortable. If you don’t feel the same, I understand. But…” He had to look away again and gulp nervously. “I remember you saying something about…you wanting…” He trailed off, leaving the statement unfinished.

Richie didn’t need him to finish though. He knew what he was talking about. Holy shit. So, Eddie remembered everything. Everything important anyway. And he meant it…

He let out another shuddering breath, hardly believing he was about to say it. “Yeah… I meant it, too…”

Eddie’s eyes flashed back up to meet his, looking a little confused, like he wasn’t expecting this, like _he_ was the one expecting rejection. He started rambling. “I’m sorry I never told you. I didn’t think you…” He looked away awkwardly again. “Liked boys like that… And I definitely didn’t think you’d like _me_ …like that. And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And I was afraid to…come out. I was afraid to lose you guys as friends. I was afraid to lose you…” His voice was small throughout his entire ramble and Richie just watched him stunned.

All the things Eddie had said applied to him as well.

“That’s funny…” Richie said quietly, not laughing at all. Eddie looked up again to watch him speak with wide eyes. “I spent all this time feeling the exact same way about you.”

Confusion made Eddie’s face scrunch up. “Really?” He couldn’t believe it.

Richie smiled weakly. “Yeah… I didn’t think you liked me as anything more than a friend. And I didn’t wanna fuck that up. I was terrified to come out…” It felt weird to confess this, like he was revealing an embarrassing insecurity. But as long as Eddie was being vulnerable and honest, then he could be too.

A dumbfounded look joined the confusion on Eddie’s face and he just stared. This morning, when he had remembered what he’d done, he almost started sobbing. And tears were definitely shed when he remembered confessing to Richie, who seemed so uncomfortable to hear it. He had been convinced his stupid drunken mess of a self had fucked up everything. He had cried into his pillow the second he made it home, thinking of how he would lose Richie, how he’d judge him or be disgusted with his feelings that definitely crossed a boundary in their friendship, how he’d forever be uncomfortable around him, how nothing would be the same.

When he had remembered Richie telling him they would talk about this tomorrow, he figured it would entail him owning up to his drunken confessions and Richie letting him down gently. From what he could recall of the physical stuff, Richie wasn’t that into it last night; he was stiff and unreceptive. He thought the only reason Richie would say he wanted him too was to get him to stop. He figured the only reason he would want to have a talk about it was so he could politely listen to Eddie’s sober explanation before respectfully rejecting him.

Now he wasn’t so sure. His voice was quiet, full of bewilderment. “But what about the girls you date?”

Richie laughed the first genuine laugh since before this whole mess began. “I only date them to try to forget about you.” _And maybe try to make you jealous_.

Eddie’s face was red as he blinked dumbly. There was too much swirling around his head. “But—"

“Eddie,” Richie sighed, getting serious again. It was his turn to be brave. “I only said no last night because you were drunk. I’ve wanted you for so long, I was in shock that it finally happened.” His lips turned up with a small laugh. “I actually had zero hope it ever would. I wanted to more than anything, but I wanted you to be in the right state of mind.” It was hard to keep eye contact while saying all this, but he did. A beat of silence passed before he grinned. “I also didn’t want you throwing up in my mouth.”

Euphoria had slowly been washing over Richie since he realized Eddie was serious about the things he felt. Now that he was sure his words were real and not just drunken ramblings, he couldn’t stop smiling. Fuck, it felt so good. All the hope he’d been denying himself, not just since last night, but for years. All the possibilities he had tried not to think of… Pure joy was bubbling up inside him, the relief and excitement were intoxicating.

Eddie was staring at him in astonishment. His mind and heart were racing. He was thinking back to all the time he spent pining after Richie. All the lingering touches; all the blatant acting out to get Richie’s attention; all the behavior he was afraid made his intentions obvious, especially when someone like Bill would stare down at him like he was made of glass and he could see right through him, see right into his heart that would clearly display just why he acted this way with Richie and Richie only.

It was hard to come to terms with the fact that during all that time, Richie was pining after him, too. He would have never picked up on it. Sure, Richie jokingly flirted with him, pinched his cheeks, and wasn’t afraid to touch him. But he did that shit with everybody. Yeah, it happened a lot more frequently with him (and Eddie both loved and hated that at the same time), and yeah they were closer with each other than the rest, but that didn’t have to mean anything. It meant nothing. Or so he thought.

The news that his feelings were reciprocated made him feel stunned. Stunned and warm and glowy, like he was slowly being washed in sunshine.

The blank cluelessness on his face turned into a small, fascinated smile. “So… you _like-like_ me?”

Richie groaned, speaking mockingly. “Why do you say it like that? You sound like a third grader.”

Eddie laughed, cheeks pinkening again, embarrassed for what he was about to say, but wanting to defend himself. “Yeah well, I don’t think the way I acted toward you last night was very _third grade_.”

The words made Richie sit up straighter, smirking slightly now that he brought this up. “Yeah, about that…” Eddie flashed him a worried look, amusement gone. “Do you maybe wanna… Oh I don’t know… Go on a date or something before I start giving you handies?”

Eddie’s unamused face turned bright red. “Fuck you.”

Richie hummed once. “You tried that already.”

Eddie glared before groaning and hiding his face in his hands. “Can we just please pretend that didn’t happen.”

His words were somewhat muffled, but Richie heard them. He stared at him for a second, trying to see if he was serious. “I’m sorry, have we met? You know you’re never living this down.”

Eddie just groaned loudly again, and Richie couldn’t help but laugh at him. But his laughter didn’t last long because Eddie suddenly stopped groaning and looked up, surprised recognition now on his face.

“Wait…” he paused, eyes flickering to Richie’s. “Didn’t you just say you only said no because I was drunk?” Richie was nervous to see where this going. “So, does that mean if I wasn’t, we would have…” He trailed off, but his wide eyes staring at him with a hint of innocence in them told Richie that he wouldn’t be finishing that sentence.

Now it was Richie who was blushing. There was no hesitation in his answer. Eddie already knew the truth, what was the harm in confirming it? “Yeah.”

Eddie blinked with an adorable, blank expression for a couple of seconds before a small grin broke out. He snickered, mocking what Richie said before. “Even with no dates?”

A pillow knocked the snicker off Eddie’s face. “That was more of a polite suggestion,” Richie said, tossing the pillow to the floor. “Not a requirement.”

Eddie quickly recovered from the unexpected pillow attack and grinned again. “Interesting...”

“Ugh,” Richie groaned and threw his head back in mock frustration. “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

Eddie’s grin changed to a small smirk. “I don’t know where you got the impression that I would.”

Well, that was true enough. What with all the confusion and worry over the whole ordeal, and not to mention the walls he’d been hiding behind until last night (and the fact he refused to let himself ever think about it), Richie never really fully considered what Eddie reciprocating his feelings and not wavering on what he drunkenly said would entail. How were they supposed to navigate around these new developments? Things would absolutely never be the same. Would that turn out to be good thing? What if this ended badly and it was a mistake?

Richie’s eyes briefly flashed to Eddie’s lips, remembering how it felt to sloppily kiss him. And since the confessions began, he couldn’t help the part of him that was eager for more kisses from him, sober and drunk, sloppy and chaste. Now that he knew Eddie wanted it too, the want was impossible to ignore.

_No_ , Richie thought, eyes flickering back up before Eddie could notice. _This is not a mistake. This is how it should be._

Even if Eddie was going to be a little, condescending prick about everything and make this super difficult for Richie to navigate with dignity. He couldn’t realistically expect anything less. This was how it should be.

Eddie’s cheeks were a little pink again when he kept speaking. “And by the way, thanks for keeping me in line last night.” He scooted ever so slightly closer, face getting redder but smirk growing wider. “I want to be leveled headed so I can remember it clearly the first time we…”

Richie could tell from the way he was blushing and how he kept trailing off instead of finishing suggestive sentences that he was still feeling nervous and a little bashful. But he thought that was understandable, seeing how Richie himself was now also a bundle of nerves. He blinked, caught off guard. The hairs on his neck stood up and he wasn’t sure if he was imagining the way the energy in the room suddenly changed.

Before he had a chance to respond, Eddie’s blushing face was closer, smirk gone and eyes wide. His words were a whisper. “Like how level headed I am right now.”

Richie breathed a stuttering, nervous laugh, senses seemingly lost. There was only one thing he could think of to say to that. “I would argue that you’re never really completely level headed.”

Eddie’s face turned deadpan, and he jabbed Richie in the ribs as he sank back a little. “Fuck face.” He looked at him for only a second before the nerves and slightly wide eyes were back, as if he suddenly realized something. “You said your parents won’t be back until tomorrow right?”

Richie nodded silently, feeling his stomach suddenly flip because he knew exactly where this was going.

Glancing away, Eddie bit his lip. “So, I can maybe stay the night again?” He glanced back, looking hopeful and anxious. “If that’s okay with you, I mean…”

Even though he knew where the question was heading, Richie still blanked when it was asked. The butterflies in his stomach went wild, and he had to stop his hands from shaking.

“Yeah…” he finally said after a short moment of silent staring. “I would say that’s a definite possibility…”

Eddie silently stared at him for a moment, too. Finally, a small smile found its way to his lips, the lips he opened, no doubt ready to deliver another smart little retort. But Richie had other plans for them.

Everything had been culminating to this. If he didn’t do it now, he never would. Besides, Eddie’s timid and nervous nature made it apparent he wasn’t going to be able to take control to make the first move the way he did last night. He could only be that brave and demanding when drunk. Hell, it took a lot for him to just ask to stay the night. No, Richie was the one who had to do this. And he wanted to be.

A jolt of electricity zapped through both boys’ systems the second Richie leaned forward and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. This was a real kiss, not the sloppy, drunken mess from last night (as fun as that was). This kiss made Richie’s heart stop and Eddie choke on a surprised gasp. It had meaning behind it, not just lust. Although there was lust here too, and it was made even more evident when Eddie deepened the kiss, licking his way into Richie’s mouth.

Eddie moaned a little when their tongues touched, and Richie thought it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard, better than all his favorite bands combined. His tongue was soft, gentle, and his lips were so soft, softer than silk. Richie thought he could do this for the rest of his life, getting totally lost in the sensations that kissing Eddie brought.

It was absolutely suffocating, but somewhere in Richie’s oxygen deprived brain, the thought formed that he was pleased to see Eddie _was_ a better kisser sober. His smile broke through their kiss and he had to laugh at that.

“You are definitely better at this sober.”

Eddie groaned in embarrassment, head falling onto Richie’s shoulder to hide his face. “Don’t tell me. I don’t even want to know what I was like.”

“It was still good,” Richie quickly clarified, head still swimming from what just happened. “In a messy, desperate kind of way.”

Eddie just groaned into his shoulder. “Uuugh. I can’t believe my first kiss was drunk… And I definitely can’t believe I put your hand on my...” He suddenly sat back up, looking at Richie with bright red cheeks. “I am so sorry.”

Richie’s stomach flipped again just remembering it, heat stirring in the lower half. He started whispering before he could think about it. “Don’t be. I liked it.” 

The shame on Eddie’s face was quickly disappearing, replaced by a small amount of confusion…and a large amount of lust. He said nothing, just leaned forward, hands gripping Richie’s shirt to pull him closer. Their lips met with another spark of electricity. 

“I liked it, too,” he murmured against his lips. Well, what he could remember of it.

Another jolt rocked through Richie’s body. Hearing that made his hand inch closer to Eddie’s thigh, wondering if he should do it again. Fuck, he fucking wanted to. But he didn’t want to do anything to make Eddie uncomfortable. He didn’t know how far sober Eddie was willing to go.

It was as if Eddie was reading his mind. He broke away for a brief moment, voice soft and slightly shaky. “Do it again.”

Richie didn’t need to be told twice. His hand made contact with Eddie’s thigh, slowly drifting inward. The tips of his fingers crept higher. He stopped, rubbing his inner thigh teasingly before giving it a rough squeeze.

Eddie shuddered and groaned into their kiss, hips pushing upwards and clearly displaying how desperately he wanted that hand to keep creeping up.

Richie felt like his whole body was vibrating with nerves, excitement, and want. But he went devastatingly slow, rubbing small circles with each of his fingers, all the way up Eddie’s thigh. By the time they made their way to where they were desired, Eddie was trembling, trying to will Richie to go faster. When contact was finally made, he gasped into the taller boy’s mouth, his bucked hips collapsing in relief. 

Richie couldn’t stop his lips from turning upwards into a self-satisfied smirk. He had wanted to do this for so long, and now he loved having Eddie become putty in his hands, quite literally. There was no rough denim in the way this time, meaning his hand was a lot fuller than it had been last night. Track pants had a lot less fabric blocking the way. Now when Eddie rocked into his hand, it was so much more nefarious. Richie was actively participating this time, too. Rather than just letting Eddie use his frozen still hand, he was doing most of the work. He rubbed and squeezed the hardness that was behind those track pants while Eddie’s hips just twitched.

And those sounds he was making, Jesus Christ. Their lips were still connected, but that didn’t mean Richie couldn’t hear every single strangled whine Eddie made in the back of his throat.

However, Richie’s touch was making it hard to concentrate on the kiss and soon Eddie was breaking away, throwing his head back and letting a single word slip out, “Fuck.”

When Eddie pulled away, Richie allowed his eyes to open. The image he found of the smaller boy, eyes closed, mouth open, and pushing his hips into his hand was incredibly enticing. Reservations he had be damned, he wanted more of this.

He moved closer, watching Eddie’s reactions carefully, unconsciously licking his lips. His gaze made its way to Eddie’s exposed neck, and there was nothing he wanted to do more than attack that neck. How nice it would be to suck and bite marks onto his delicate skin. But he refrained, eyes returning to Eddie’s face to watch his reactions.

After a few minutes of selfishly enjoying the attention and trying to work up the nerve to do this, Eddie’s hand slowly reached out to land on Richie’s thigh, set on returning the favor. But when it reached its destination, he lifted his head, eyes opening and pouting angrily. “Why do you have to be wearing jeans,” he whined. “You can’t feel anything through jeans.”

Richie snorted. “Sorry, I didn’t know there was a dress code, sir.”

Eddie only huffed. “Didn’t you prepare for this at all? I mean, I took like four showers before coming over.”

Heat crept up Richie’s neck. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, but it was very amusing. “Thank you. That was very considerate of you.” Eddie started smiling so he continued, being serious this time. “To be honest I wasn’t expecting this to happen.” He wasn’t expecting anything positive to happen actually, let alone something like _this_. The information that Eddie wasn’t expecting it either, but still took the time to prepare for it just in case wasn’t surprising at all. It sounded just like something he would do.

Eddie frowned, suddenly looking a little worried. “You wanna stop?”

Richie’s answer was immediate. “Fuck no.”

He was relieved when Eddie’s frown turned back to a smile. “Good.”

A sly grin stretched across Richie’s face and he wriggled his eyebrows. “So, you want me to take them off?”

Eddie’s smile disappeared, now sporting a wide eyed look of surprise, and Richie could tell he took him off guard when he stuttered his answer. “Y-yes please.” He was quick to add a clarification. “Only if you want to!”

Richie rolled his eyes in amusement, but stood to remove them, fully aware of how he was being watched by hungry eyes. He found himself being strangely honest. “I wanna do whatever you want me to do, kid.”

So much for him being in control.

_Whipped!,_ he mocked himself in his head.

Eddie just nodded slowly, still watching him and unsure of how to respond. He was so thrown he couldn’t even comprehend or complain about the stupid moniker Richie had tacked onto the end.

As soon as he shimmed out of his shoes and jeans, throwing them carelessly on the floor and sitting back on the bed, he found himself with a lap full of Eddie, suddenly being straddled. Richie’s mind didn’t have time to process this new development, but _holy fuck_ it was everything he had dreamed about. Nothing could compare to having it happen in real life.

This new leverage allowed Eddie to grab onto Richie’s hair, tilting his head back and upwards towards him. He instantly latched onto the mouth under him, making this kiss deeper than the ones before.

Richie’s head was swimming again. The feeling of having Eddie in his lap, the electricity of their kiss, and the pleasure he inexplicitly felt when Eddie pulled his hair were all overriding his system, making it hard to form a coherent thought.

He had made out with girls before, but the entire time was always spent stuck inside his head, trying to figure out if this actually felt good or not. And if you had to ask yourself that question, you already had your answer. However, right now there was no doubt in his mind. His cock was leaking so much precum he was sure it resembled Niagara Falls down there. It was making his boxer briefs uncomfortably wet and clingy.

His hands slowly made their way up Eddie’s legs to his hips. Once there, he grabbed on, holding them in place while he pushed his own hips upward. He could feel Eddie jerk from the contact and gasp into their kiss. This filled his head with satisfaction. He couldn’t wait to elicit more reactions out of him, especially since he could tell how nervous Eddie still was.

But he was feeling braver and braver, tentatively starting to press his hips down to meet Richie’s.

Richie’s nails dug into the fabric of Eddie’s pants in response. Fuck, it all felt so fucking good. Electricity was on their mouths and between their legs. 

Eddie’s hips began to rock continuously, and he was enjoying every tremor of Richie’s body under him.

Their tongues were going deeper, getting rougher, exploring every inch of the other’s mouth. Richie kept pushing his hips upwards, hands still helping guide Eddie’s own.

Eddie’s hands were clutching onto either side of Richie’s face, but one was soon making its way back into his mass of dark curls. Richie barely had time to hope Eddie would pull on his hair again before he was doing just that, a bolt of pleasure shooting through him. He couldn’t hold in the deep moan; he didn’t even try. He could barely feel it when Eddie smiled against his lips in response.

The intense teasing was paradise; it was impossible to comprehend how good it felt when their hard-ons brushed against each other through the layers of fabric. Richie didn’t think his dick could _get_ any harder. It was _painful_. He honestly thought he might cum in his pants, but he wanted more. There was too much clothing in the way.

Breathless, he broke away from the increasingly wet and messy kiss. “Why do you get to keep your pants on when I’ve been reduced to my undies?” he managed to get out in between shaky breaths. “Hardly seems fair.”

A bright shade of pink returned to Eddie’s face. “Oh… do you want me to…?”

Richie found it funny he even felt the need to ask. “I would like that, yes.”

Eddie climbed off his lap, standing on shaky legs. He paused for a second, seemingly to think about something before he started slowly pulling his shirt off first. He quickly stepped out of his shoes and pants immediately after, trying not to think about how closely he was being watched.

Richie’s heart was pounding, his eyes glued to the boy in front of him. He had tried not to stare but fuck that. He was going to drink every moment of this in as if he were dying of thirst.

Goddamn, Eddie was perfect.

Eddie looked up shyly, taking note of how Richie bit his lip as he stared at his now nearly naked body. He thought it looked fun, so he summoned all the courage he possibly could and leaned forward, grabbing Richie’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking. The strained gasp he received in reaction was so delicious. 

Richie couldn’t control how his hands slid up Eddie’s now bare thighs while his lip was being nursed. They crept up around his backside. He had snuck glances at Eddie’s ass so many times, but this was the first time he could actually touch it. Just like he did to his thighs earlier, he rubbed and squeezed the flesh there.

Eddie yelped and released his lip with a wet pop sound, stepping back to stare down into Richie’s half lidded eyes. He was panting, breathless. Wordlessly, he tugged at Richie’s shirt, whining and pouting. Richie thought it was probably the single cutest thing he’d ever seen in his damn life.

It was out of the question to deny this adorable request. He threw his shirt off quickly, leaving it somewhere on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

Eddie smiled in satisfaction, cheeks still pink, before climbing back onto Richie’s waiting lap. He wanted to latch onto his mouth again, but something stopped him.

So much of their now bare skin was touching, and sitting on his lap with only two thin layers of cotton separating them suddenly had Eddie realizing how real this was. He had thought about it before of course, but all the fantasizing in the world couldn’t prepare him for the actual event. Or prepare him for how good it’d feel. He would never have admitted it before now, but he had jerked off thinking about Richie plenty of times, but that realistically couldn’t compare with the authentic feeling of him.

Richie looked up, mouth open and waiting, desperately wanting those pink lips again. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Eddie said quickly. “It’s just… Is this okay with you?”

Richie didn’t mean to laugh. “Are you kidding? Fuck Eds, it’s more than okay.”

Eddie chewed on his lip and Richie thought of how much he’d rather be the one doing that instead. But worry was suddenly flashing across his mind. “Why? Is it okay with you?”

Fortunately, Eddie smiled, blushing again as he nodded.

“Good, because you can tell me if it goes too far.” He was still wary about doing something to make Eddie feel uncomfortable or pressured. He had to ask. “How far…were you wanting it to go?”

Eddie looked into eyes, once again chewing on his lip nervously. He answered in a meek voice. “All the way.”

That made Richie blink in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. Did Eddie even know what he was implying here? “Are you sure?”

He nodded, releasing his lip to smile timidly. “Can we maybe…” he gestured to the headboard and pillows on Richie’s bed. “Get in the bed or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want.” It was out before he could stop it.

_Whipped!_

Eddie scurried off his lap and to the top of the bed, Richie following closely behind. He grabbed the comforter and pulled down, allowing Eddie to climb into the now vacant spot. Once there, he turned and was resting against the pillows, knees pulled up slightly. Richie stopped in front of him, right in front of those knees.

They stared at each other with blown out eyes.

“Better?”

Eddie nodded slowly, watching him with something in those wide eyes.

As soon as Richie was able to place the look as ‘excitement’, he moved closer. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. His eyes flickered down to take in how Eddie’s bare knees were together, holding the legs that were separating their bodies closed.

God, he had fantasized about spreading those milky legs practically a thousand times. He could barely register the fact he was about to live one of his dreams. It felt like his heart was swelling as his pulse sped up. He was all too aware of how Eddie was watching him, eyes filled with anticipation and lust and wonder and nerves.

Fuck. The love he felt for this little dork was suffocating. He wanted to take care of him. He wanted to make him feel good. He would do anything.

It was that thought that gave him the valor that drove him forward, placing his long fingers over Eddie’s inner thighs and pulling them apart slowly. Once his legs were spread, he positioned himself between them, lying down on top of him carefully, never breaking eye contact. He was careful not to crush him, careful to watch Eddie’s reactions.

But Eddie offered no protests, sinking down lower to relax his head against the pillows. Richie hovered over him, settling their hips together and making sure they were perfectly lined up.

Without pausing to think of what he was doing, Richie used his new leverage to grind down hard _._ He stared into Eddie’s face as the smaller boy gasped loudly, lips shaking.

It took one more grind from Richie for Eddie to think he should probably participate, too. He shoved his hips upward, meeting Richie’s with an explosion of delicious friction. It was better now with only their thin boxer briefs between them. He gasped again and his eyes drifted down to stare at Richie’s full, wet lips.

Richie was watching his face so closely, he immediately noticed where he was staring. He closed the small distance between them, capturing Eddie’s lips in another electric kiss.

It didn’t surprise him at all when Eddie licked into his mouth as soon as their lips touched. He always seemed to be so desperate to deepen their kisses, a thought that made Richie’s abdomen flood with heat.

Their tongues were rubbing against each other slowly, gently, not at all like the rough exploration of each other’s mouths from before. The feeling was sending more sparks to both of their already painfully hard erections. Jesus Christ, Richie could spend the rest of his life doing this. Heaven must be grinding against Eddie and massaging their tongues together. There was no way it was anything better.

One of Richie’s hands was still on Eddie’s soft leg, and it started drifting up to hold his hip. The other started stroking his cheek from where it cradled his beautiful face, the elbow of that arm digging into the mattress to support his weight. Eddie’s hands were clutching onto the taller boy’s shoulders, squeezing down whenever there was a particularly powerful grind of their hips.

They stayed like that for several minutes, leisurely making out and grinding against each other, before Richie’s arm started to give out and he had to drop the hand that was on his face. It brushed against the soft skin of Eddie’s neck and Richie suddenly remembered how much he wanted to get his mouth on that skin.

He broke their kiss, leaving Eddie breathless and panting, watching him with wide eyes again, no doubt wondering why he stopped. But Richie didn’t even open his eyes as he tilted his head down, attaching his mouth to the junction between Eddie’s collarbone and neck.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the body beneath him. It was all the motivation he needed to start sucking, tongue darting out to massage the skin between his teeth.

“Oh god,” Eddie whimpered, and the sound was divine. Richie wanted more of that. As he continued to suck and bite, his hands moved to Eddie’s spread legs. He grabbed them, hitching them up so they could wrap around his waist, allowing his hips to press in deeper.

He got what he wanted, both in that Eddie followed direction and clasped his legs around his waist tightly, and in the way he let out a cute little surprised squeak. Richie kept rutting against him roughly, enjoying every little breathy whine or gasp Eddie made.

Soon, his mouth released Eddie’s neck and kissed down to his collar bone. Biting down only once, he then continued trailing kisses downward. Unfortunately, the lower Richie went, their hips could no longer stay connected.

Eddie groaned, but Richie wasn’t sure if it was from the loss of friction or because he suddenly took his left nipple into his mouth and sucked. Probably both because Eddie was now squirming under him, choking on gasps. His tongue rubbed slow circles before he bit down, not too hard because he didn’t want to hurt him, but hard enough for Eddie to cry out. It sounded beautiful and Richie immediately released his nipple to move over to the next one.

One of Eddie’s hands ran through Richie’s curls, clutching on and tugging harshly the second he bit down on his right nipple. They both moaned loudly. When Richie’s mouth released, he made his way back over to the left one, intent on doing it all over again.

But Eddie was getting desperate. With Richie hovering halfway down his body, there wasn’t much for him to rock his hips into.

“Richie please,” Eddie whined with trembling lips, hips fruitlessly pushing up in search of friction.

Richie sat up, watching him captivated. “Please what?” he found himself asking, realizing how much he wanted to make Eddie use his words.

A pout was on his quivering lips when Eddie answered, eyes drifting down. His words were quiet, but Richie could still detect the neediness in them. “It hurts.”

Richie immediately understood what he was talking about. His erection was also ridiculously painful, so he could only imagine how Eddie was feeling after all the teasing.

“Okay,” he said before leaning back up to capture his lips in one short kiss. After breaking away, he whispered, making a reference to last night that he wasn’t even sure Eddie would remember. “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Eddie shuddered underneath him, and whether it was because he did remember or because he just really fucking loved hearing it, Richie wasn’t sure. What he was sure of was how much _he_ had loved hearing it last night; how he would never forget it. It was a job he had always wanted. It was ecstasy inducing to know Eddie wanted him to have that job too, that he trusted him with it.

To prove they were on the same train of thought, Eddie breathed out, “I trust you.”

Richie tried not to let it go to his head anymore than it already was. His hands trailed lightly down until they could grab the hem of Eddie’s tight boxer briefs, eyes asking a silent question of permission. Eddie just nodded frantically, eager for some sort of relief.

Richie smirked, looking down to watch as he removed the offending article of clothing. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was waiting. Eddie’s cock sprang out, hard and pink and wet with precum. It was making his mouth water and wow, yeah, he’s definitely fucking gay— fucking gay for Eddie in particular. After pulling the boxers the rest of the way off and throwing them over his shoulder carelessly, his hand hovered for a moment of tension before making contact, wrapping around the head, fingers teasing.

Eddie gasped loudly, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut. His hips instantly started thrusting up to meet Richie’s now pumping hand.

Richie wasn’t sure where to look. The sight of what his hand was doing and how Eddie was reacting were both appealing. His eyes drifted back and forth between the two, trying to take in everything. His mouth was still watering, and there was no denying what that meant he wanted.

Without stopping to think too much about it, he knelt down, determined to put his desire into action. He licked slowly up the underside before smoothly taking Eddie into his mouth and sucking, the taste of all that precum washing over his tongue.

Another gasp left Eddie’s mouth, this one sounding strangled and like it was still halfway stuck in his throat. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he finally gritted out after a couple seconds of trying. He could barely remember how to breathe with the way Richie’s tongue was rubbing softly against the underside of the head of his cock. When he stopped that rubbing to suck _hard,_ Eddie’s hips jumped off the bed, a cry tearing from his throat.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he was whimpering as Richie took turns, going back and forth from the tongue massage to the hard sucking, over and over again. His hand was still stroking the areas his mouth couldn’t reach, and Eddie was going to explode.

It was hard not to let Eddie’s reactions go straight to his head— or dick. The corners of Richie’s full mouth were turning up into a smirk. He loved being able to elicit these reactions from him. His eyes were open, looking up and watching, so he noticed when Eddie’s hand went for his hair again. He barely had time to prepare before his locks were being pulled roughly. He moaned, the vibration reaching the cock in his mouth.

It was apparent Eddie felt it, judging by the way his thighs suddenly twitched up, starting to squeeze around Richie’s head.

Richie loved this new development, but his exhilaration was soon washed away when he heard Eddie’s small voice.

“S-stop.”

He did so immediately, sitting up a little. “What’s wrong?”

Eddie lifted his head up, blinking his wide eyes open to look at him. He tried to catch his breath. “Gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

Richie still didn’t see the problem. “So?”

Eddie’s lower lip jutted out into a small pout. “So, what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“But…” Eddie stopped, eyes filtering down to Richie’s waist to steal a quick glance that the other boy didn’t miss. He was looking into his eyes again when he continued. “But I want…”

Richie leaned closer, hand starting to teasingly stroke again.

“What do you want?” he asked in low voice that made Eddie shiver. He stared at his plump little pink lips, watching panting breaths leave them while he waited for an answer.

When it finally came, Richie’s whole body spasmed.

It was sultry whisper. “Fuck me.”

Richie exhaled shakingly before diving forward and attacking Eddie’s lips again. After a few messy kisses, he broke again to ask, “Are you sure that’s what you want?” He had no problem complying, but he also knew they had plenty of time to reach that point. There was no rush. “We don’t have to tonight. We can build up to it if you prefer.”

Eddie shook his head once. “I want it. Don’t wanna wait anymore.” He paused as a thought occurred to him. “Do you have like…lube?”

Richie was a little embarrassed to admit that he did. Because the only reason he had it was because he’s _fucking gay_ and had to see what it was about, even if he was just using it on himself. He nodded quickly. “Yeah.”

“Then please,” Eddie’s eyes were begging, and Richie thought that was incredibly enduring but unnecessary. He’d do whatever Eddie wanted, and it wasn’t like he didn’t also want to do it just as badly.

Eddie appeared to be worrying about just that, because he quickly asked, “Or do you not want to?”

Richie laughed lightly, reaching up to stroke Eddie’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t currently stroking something else. “Fuck Eds,” he breathed, “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

The flush in Eddie’s face darkened. He was breathing hard, trying to concentrate on talking while Richie’s hand was still teasing. “O-okay. I am okay though. I trust you. Want you to fuck me.”

Richie laughed fondly again. “Yes sir. Your wish is my command, sir.”

He had to remove his hands from Eddie’s body in order to reach over and dig through his side table drawer. He settled back into his position once the bottle of lube was secured.

Eddie flopped back onto the pillows, body shaking in anticipation as he watched Richie uncap the bottle and generously coat his fingers.

Richie leaned down again, as if he were about to start blowing him again, but this time he took Eddie into his left hand, stroking slowly. He looked up, making eye contact while his lubed fingers crept down and pressed into Eddie’s hole gently.

“Are you positive?”

Eddie licked his lips and nodded eagerly.

That was all Richie needed to press his index finger forward gradually. He studied Eddie’s face, watching it scrunch up in discomfort.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Eddie nodded, eyes screwed shut.

Richie started dragging his finger in and out, trying to work him open. He soon pushed in his middle finger as well, taking the time to get Eddie used to the feeling before he started searching, fingers curling. He learned enough from the gay porn magazines he pretended not to read to know the basics of what he was looking for. And the general area. His fingers were pretty long (perks of having big hands) so it didn’t take much effort.

Eddie’s eyes flew open with a startled gasp. “Oh shit!”

Richie stopped just in case that was a negative reaction. “What?”

Feeling suddenly nervous, Eddie looked down at him bashfully, unsure if he should ask. Unlike Richie, he had never seen a scrap of gay porn in his life. The only things he knew about how this worked came from word of mouth, the dirty things kids at school or adults on TV and movies talked about. And that wasn’t much. He knew it was supposed to feel nice to be fucked like this, but he didn’t know how or why.

When he finally asked, it was with a timid voice. “Is it supposed to feel that good?”

Richie breathed a relieved laugh. “Yeah, I think that’s kinda the point, kid.”

Eddie visibly flushed, voice still slightly tentative. “Don’t call me kid.”

A cocky smirk stretched across Richie’s face before he answered. “You love it.”

Eddie just huffed, crossing his arms and looking adorably irritated, and Richie thought it was time to wipe that look off his face. He also thought about how he didn’t want Eddie’s hands crossed across his chest when they obviously belonged back in his hair.

He pressed his fingers up again, other hand stroking fast. His mission proved successful; Eddie’s face crumpled in pleasure and his hands spasmed out. They weren’t in his hair again yet, but that was still acceptable.

His fingers kept rubbing and holy _fuck,_ Eddie was such a sight to behold. All that gay porn he was in denial about prepared him for the mechanics, but it didn’t prepare him for how Eddie was reacting to them. Goosebumps were flaring up his arms; his hands were curling and uncurling around nothing, frozen in midair; his hips were shaking; and he was making such strained little broken whines. He was pretty sure Eddie was coming undone at the seams.

What a great time to make it worse. He took the head of his cock in his mouth again, rubbing with his tongue, fingers never stopping. A sharp cry pierced his ears. Oh yeah, Eddie was going to lose it.

Richie thought what he’d really like to do was just this. He wanted to pound his fingers against that spot inside him over and over and over, mercilessly until Eddie went mad. He wanted to nurse his cock at the same time, leaving him a breathless, withering mess until he came down Richie’s throat. He wanted to swallow every drop, suck him dry.

But that’s not what Eddie wanted. At least not tonight, maybe another time. Tonight, he wanted to be fucked.

A thrill of excitement shot down Richie’s spine at that reminder. His dick had been fucking _aching_ for so long, and it was getting harder to ignore. This underwear needed to fuck off and he needed some relief. He sat up, removing both his mouth and his hands slowly. He didn’t want to push him too far to the edge either, although he was sure he came dangerously close.

When Eddie opened his eyes to watch him, it was with a look that suggested he was half gone. But when he noticed Richie’s hands were pulling down his last remaining article of clothing, his eyes sparked up, not being discreet about how he stared.

Richie didn’t mind. He watched Eddie gape and blush when his cock was finally freed. He could also tell he was now trying not to stare but was failing. Richie found it very amusing. He wasn’t insecure (his jokes about having a nice dick weren’t just jokes, he meant that shit), he just literally had Eddie’s in his mouth. There was no room for insecurities between the two of them anymore. 

Eddie swallowed nervously, finally stopping his staring to meet Richie’s eyes.

Before he went to open the bottle of lube again, he had to ask again. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Eddie nodded slowly, looking dazed. “Yes, please.”

Richie just grinned, popping the cap off and using his hand to spread a large amount on his cock. It felt so good to finally get some kind of stimulation, he couldn’t hold in the groan.

Eddie watched him, mesmerized, fingers pressed to his mouth, chewing on his lip. He dropped the hand and his lips fell open when Richie started rubbing more lube onto him, too.

Once they were both adequately slicked up, Richie grabbed onto his legs, spreading them open wider on either side of his waist. He settled between them, using a hand to line himself up before looking into Eddie’s wide eyes, silently asking for affirmation.

Eddie bit his lip and nodded.

Richie pushed his hips forward slowly and _fuuuuuck._ His brain started short circuiting, in fact, his whole body felt like a broken circuit board, sparks going off everywhere. Eddie was so _hot_ and _tight_ and _perfect._ He was suddenly glad his dick had received such little action so far. There was no way he could last very long in this. The feeling was so powerful he could barely move.

Eddie’s face was scrunched up again, nose wrinkled and eyes closed.

Richie bottomed out and then paused, letting them both adjust. He took that opportunity to lean down to press kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

“Are you okay?” he murmured, surprised his overstimulated system could still remember how to speak clearly.

Eddie nodded quickly, eyes still sealed shut.

Richie took a jagged breath and sat back up, starting to move again, slowly dragging in and out, getting them both used to the sensation. He had to force himself to breathe evenly because fuck, this was almost too much to handle.

Small whimpers were sounding from Eddie’s slightly parted lips, and Richie reached up to stroke his cheek affectionately and whisper, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Eddie replied in a light, breathless voice. It wasn’t that bad, just a burning pressure, only a little painful but a lot different from anything else he’d ever felt. The fact that Richie had used practically an ocean’s worth of lube helped. His eyes opened to find Richie watching him closely. “Really, it’s okay you can keep moving.”

Richie nodded, starting to slowly roll his hips, pressing into Eddie as far as he could before sinking back out. He kept the thrusts consistent, but gradually went faster. Mindful of the angle, he was consciously trying to make sure his cock would press as hard as possible into the spot he knew Eddie would be craving it the most.

The way Eddie’s whimpers turned into broken gasps and low, drawn out moans, as well as the way his hands gripped and released the sheets under him, told Richie he was right on target. When Eddie’s eyes flew open to look back at him, the look Richie saw in them drove him to speed up, thrusting hard.

“O-oh g-god,” Eddie’s voice sounded so broken. His thighs were beginning to quiver under Richie’s hands, and his cock was leaking so much precum his abdomen was becoming wet and slick. Richie could even detect how more seeped out lazily with every thrust, almost as if he was literally fucking the precum out of him.

When Richie’s thrusts kept that same new, hard level of intensity, sending hot, flashing shocks all through Eddie’s body, a high pitched cry escaped his lips. He quickly shoved a hand over his mouth, trying to silence the stream of noises. 

But Richie reached up to snatch his wrist and pull it away. “Don’t you dare,” his words were almost growled. “I want to hear every sound you make.”

Eddie could only groan loudly in response.

The hand that had reached up fell back down to Eddie’s thighs, where both of his hands traveled up and down, caressing and rubbing and squeezing. He had always had a thing for Eddie’s legs, probably because he (still) wore those stupidly short shorts. He had accidentally touched his thighs numerous times through plenty of instances of rough housing or fucking around on that too small hammock in their childhood clubhouse that they all still occasionally visited. Anytime they were in close proximity, he was bound to brush against them, but those touches were innocent, the complete opposite of what he was doing now.

Richie watched him, soaking in his fluttering eyelids, pink cheeks, and open mouth. He looked so fucking delectable. Leaning down, his mouth latched onto Eddie’s neck once again, sucking and biting while his hips sped up, roughly pounding into the trembling body beneath him. With their chests now pressed together, Eddie’s slick cock was trapped between their bodies. Richie could feel the hard wetness slide against his abdomen with every thrust of his hips.

The actions caused a nonstop flow of gasps and pants to sound from where Eddie’s mouth was close to Richie’s ear. The hot breath and delicious sounds sent flares dancing through Richie’s system. Every single thing Eddie did, added onto the way he felt clenched around him, left Richie feeling like he was going to explode. That feeling only increased when Eddie wrapped his arms up and around him, under Richie’s own arms, with his hands clutching onto his shoulders. Fingernails were digging painfully into his back, and when they dragged down abruptly, Richie was sure he felt his skin break. His arms exploded in goosebumps. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought it shouldn’t feel that good to be scratched, but _fuck_.

Meanwhile, Eddie felt like he was drowning. His body was swimming through wave after wave of pleasure, shocks reaching all the way through his limbs, to the tips of his toes and fingers. He didn’t consciously choose to clutch onto Richie’s back, he just needed something to hold onto so he wouldn’t slip under and lose himself. He also didn’t consciously choose to let a whine of Richie’s name slip out of his lips, but he did.

Richie groaned, thinking his name had never sounded so good. Releasing Eddie’s neck, he sat up to look back into his face, finding his eyebrows were pulled together, eyes closed with his open mouth panting loudly. He let it all, the noises, the whining of his name, and the scratching of his back, drive him forward to hold Eddie’s hips down and drill into him, making his body bounce.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh _FUCK_!” Eddie’s words weren’t quiet at all, and an amused thought suddenly occurred to Richie that he was he was once again glad his parents were gone for the weekend.

So far, he had learned Eddie was a hair puller, a scratcher, and now a screamer. He wasn’t sure which attribute was more alluring, but he knew he fucking loved all three. He suspected there was something extremely enthralling and just plain hot about Eddie being so blissed out and gone, so lost in the feelings of pleasure he was experiencing, that he didn’t even notice he was causing Richie to experience feelings of pain. If Eddie wanted to pull his hair out or rip his back to shreds, he had no objection. It was so fucking hot.

And Eddie’s nails were ripping into his back again, grasping onto Richie desperately as he tried to take the pounding he was being given. “Fuuuuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” His legs wrapped tightly around Richie’s waist again. “Rich, p-lease— _fuck_!”

Richie realized he needed to stop _now_ , or he was going to push them both over the edge. And he wasn’t ready for that yet. There was something else he wanted to do first.

His hips came to a pause, still buried in deep, and Eddie’s eyes opened to look at him with blown out pupils.

Richie had to take a second to collect his breath and words. “Can you do something for me?”

Confusion flashed across Eddie’s beautifully flushed face. “Huh?” He was out of breath and sounding a little wary, probably wondering what Richie could possibly be about to request if it meant he had to stop fucking him to ask.

A corner of Richie’s mouth turned up into a half smirk. “Ride me.”

Eddie’s entire body was quivering as he remained silent, mouth slightly parted, not sure if he heard right through the blood pounding in his ears and the haze in his brain. His lips were caught in a quick kiss before Richie broke away to add, “I want you back in my lap.”

Eddie just stared up at him, eyes startled wide. “What?”

“I think you heard me. Get back in my lap and ride me.”

The words and thought of obeying them sent a shiver through Eddie’s body. His already feverish skin was turning a deeper crimson color. As enticing as he found the idea, he also found it somewhat daunting. “I…” He swallowed nervously before whispering his concerns. “What if I’m not very good at it?”

Richie gave an airy laugh. “I don’t know, you were pretty fucking good at it when we still had our clothes on, I don’t see why your hips would be any less talented when they’re bare.”

Eddie looked a little shocked, watching him silently for a couple seconds before nodding slowly. “O-oh… okay.”

Richie grinned, sliding his arms under Eddie’s back to press their chests closer together, while Eddie instinctively tightened the hold his legs and arms had on the body above him. They flipped over, staying connected, with Eddie’s legs landing on either side of Richie’s waist and his hands maintaining their hold on his back. Richie sat up a little, letting his back rest against the pillows and his head rest against the headboard of the bed, allowing them to be somewhat face to face even with Eddie’s new sitting position.

Eddie panted as he waited to adjust to the new position, watching Richie do the same. Apprehension was soon making him bite his lip, unsure of how to move.

Richie was quick to provide an answer. “Just do what feels good.”

Eddie nodded and started rocking. He tried to remember what he did the last time he was here, but he couldn’t. It occurred to him that he had done exactly what Richie just said— whatever felt good. Rocking definitely felt good so he sped up.

The rocking of his hips soon melted into rolling and Eddie’s eyes were fluttering closed, getting lost in the shocks that were rocketing through his body again. Little breathy gasps slipped past his parted lips and his thighs started trembling.

As much as Richie wanted to watch Eddie’s pleasure stricken face, he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed and his head fall back as expletives escaped his mouth. Fuck, Eddie could ride the hell out of his cock.

Richie selfishly enjoyed the steady rolling from Eddie’s talented hips for a little bit longer before he started to push upwards to meet them, forcing Eddie to make a choked moan in response. It made Richie lift his head and open his eyes to look back at him.

It was still a little surreal, like he should pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He had dreamt about it so many times, and not just the mind blowing sex, but all of it. The confessions, the love, the trust, the vulnerability, the soft kisses; he was fucking reeling over all of it.

The feeling of closeness and intimacy, seeing that look on Eddie’s face and the tremors rocking through his body, the feel of the goosebumps on his creamy skin, the sounds escaping his wet mouth... everything. Richie thought it might be more addicting than any drug; he knew he could get dangerously hooked on it.

In an uncharacteristically tender movement, he let the words on his mind fall from his lips softly. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Eddie’s eyes slowly opened, bottom lip quivering; he looked like he could sob. His voice sounded on the verge of tears too when words slipped out. “R-Richie…” A whine. “P…lease.” His hips seemed to act on their own accord, rolling smoothly.

Lips drawing into a smirk, Richie teased, “Please what?” He loved witnessing Eddie unraveling, all tremors and whimpers with a shaky, breathy little voice, especially if that voice was moaning his name.

“Harder,” he plead helplessly, practically sobbing, his nails digging in where they were still holding onto Richie’s back. “Rich please, more...”

Richie wouldn’t dare disobey. He had to draw in a deep breath, summoning every ounce of will power he possessed. He knew he couldn’t last much longer; he was actually surprised he managed this long. But his main goal was always to make Eddie feel good, and Eddie wanted more so that’s what he would get. His hands gripped onto Eddie’s rolling hips, and he thrust upwards, hard and fast.

The force sent Eddie’s body bouncing, loud cries tearing from his throat and nails clawing at the already raw flesh underneath them. “Oh _shit_ , oh FUCK.” His shaking body collapsed against Richie’s chest, and he buried his head into his shoulder. He panted against the skin there, mumbling a shaky, “O…h _god_ ,” before he had to bite down, _hard_ , to silence what was sure to be an uncomfortably loud scream.

“Ah! Fuck, Eds!” Richie gasped, hands digging in to squeeze the hips on top of him tighter.

Fuck, he was a biter now, too?

The room was spinning, and his mind was reeling. He wasn’t going to last long. And from the way Eddie’s thighs trembled uncontrollably, how his nails tore at the skin on Richie’s back, not to mention the fact he couldn’t even sit up, it all told Richie he was coming undone, ready to break at any moment. 

And he was. Eddie thought the walls were melting, all the colors fading together in a haze. His breathing was too shallow, his heartbeat too fast. He released the flesh he had bitten down (probably too hard) on and tried to sit back up. His swimming eyes found Richie’s watching him.

“I…c-can’t…” His whine was straining, wavering in between pants. “I- I can’t…hold it any- more.”

“Why are you trying to?” Richie exhaled. He thought it was amusing, pretty fucking hot, but ultimately unnecessary. He reached down to wrap a fist around his cock, stroking rapidly while his voice took on a dark register. “Let it out, baby. Let me see what you look like when you cum.”

Eddie’s face crumpled and god those noises were better than any music; Richie wanted to record them and listen to them on repeat. Eddie was clinging onto him like his life depended on it, like any second he could float away and Richie was the only thing keeping him grounded. His cry was strangled as ecstasy exploded through his body in waves, whitening his vision and making his eyes roll back. His hips jerked up, quakes rocking through them, causing his whole body to shake.

Richie fucked him through his orgasm, watching as his abdomen was painted milky white. Seconds later Eddie collapsed on top of him again, trembling uselessly.

Watching him cum and feeling how it caused him to clench around his cock sent Richie hurling over the edge shortly after. His hips bucked and his toes curled. Fire flooded through his body and a loud, broken moan escaped his open mouth. It was immediately followed by a winded, “Fuck.”

Bodies limp and useless, they sat there silently panting, waiting for their hearts to slow. When the tremors slowly subsided, leaving a content glow in their place, Eddie pushed himself back up weakly to look into Richie’s eyes.

“No fair,” he said, fixing him with a small glare. “You didn’t warn me. I wanted to watch you cum, too.”

Richie laughed breathlessly in response, reaching up to push the hair off Eddie’s sweaty forehead. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of chances.”

Before he could worry that maybe Eddie wasn’t interested in repeating any of this, Eddie was smirking, and a small glint of mischief had found its way into his eyes. He crashed their lips together briefly. “Do you promise?” he asked when he pulled away, a single eyebrow quirked up smugly.

Another reference to the night before that Richie caught instantly. There was only one answer. “I promise.”

Eddie’s resulting grin was just as smug. He slipped off Richie’s lap, collapsing down next to him in an exhausted heap.

Smiling, Richie slid down to lie next to him, sliding an arm under Eddie’s shoulders to press him closer, letting the smaller boy curl up into his side.

“But…” he continued, watching brown eyes flash up to him with a bit of alarm. “It’ll be tricky to find opportunities until we move out.”

The alarm was replaced by confusion. “Why?”

He laughed, and there was a little bit of cockiness in Richie’s voice when he answered. “Because we both still live with our parents, and you’re a fucking screamer.”

Eddie’s flushed skin darkened. “Shut up,” he defended himself weakly, jabbing Richie’s ribs.

“Hey,” Richie held up his hands in surrender. “I wasn’t complaining. I liked hearing you.” Eddie just stared up at him, blush not receding, and it made Richie laugh again. “Because that means it was good right?”

Eddie hummed, letting his eyes close briefly, still feeling like his whole body was on vibrate. “So fucking good.” He glanced back up and must have noticed the cockiness was back, this time appearing in Richie’s resulting smirk, because he was soon scoffing. “Don’t go getting a big fucking ego.”

Richie just grinned. “Too late.”

“Ugh,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Hey!” Richie said, sounding scandalized. “You can’t act like _that_ and expect anything less from me.”

Eddie kept his eyes down, mumbling softly, “I didn’t _act like_ anything…”

Richie snorted. “Sure, that’s why my back probably needs stitches, my hair is probably gonna fall out, and the neighbors most likely called the cops, thinking I was murdering someone.”

Eddie looked back up at him in confusion, cheeks bright red again. “Stitches?”

Snorting again, Richie just shook his head, offering no other explanation. Of course, Eddie didn’t even realize what he had done. He lifted a hand to start stroking Eddie’s hair affectionately. “Eds,” his voice was now as loving as his touch. “You were perfect.” He let out a soft, content sigh. “Absolutely fucking perfect.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, looking a little taken aback by the sudden sincerity. His eyebrows pulled together as his face shifted into an almost undetectable pout. His words came in a sweet whisper. “I love you...”

Fire shot straight to Richie’s heart and all through his body, basking his entire being in a warm glow. He exhaled a long breath before laughing an airy laugh, words sounding weightless. “I have been head over heels in love with you since we were thirteen.”

Eddie blinked before laughing softly too, his smile genuine. “I can’t believe we’re both such unbelievable idiots that we never noticed.”

Richie’s smile was wide; he was feeling the happiest he could remember feeling in a long time, so relieved and elated and astonished that this even happened. Still, he couldn’t resist. “And I gotta say…” Eddie watched him speak curiously. “Sex with you is _way_ better than it is with your mom.”

Eddie’s face fell immediately, and he was already making to push himself up and away. “I take it back. I hate you and I’m leaving.” 

“No!” Richie laughed, pulling him back into his arms. “No take backs! You’re mine now.” He held on tightly, refusing to let go.

Eddie sighed but let himself be held, expression now warm. Richie was an idiot, but he honestly really liked the sound of that. He slid his arms around Richie’s middle, careful to avoid the mess he made there ( _Gross_.), pulling him ever slightly closer, squeezing, and letting a quiet, “Mine,” of his own fall softly from his lips.

Richie could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the sound. “Yours,” he agreed. He was about to lean down to press kisses all over Eddie’s face when a loud knocking pounded from his front door.

Eddie instantly jumped up, looking alarmed. “They didn’t actually call the cops, did they?”

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Richie snorted and sat up, climbing to the edge of the bed to look for his clothes. “I was fucking with you, Spaghetti. You weren’t that loud.” He looked up to see Eddie narrow his eyes. “Either way, you’re clearly alive and well and as adorable as ever, so I’m unlikely to get arrested.” He pinched one of Eddie’s cheeks before standing up.

Eddie sat there flushing while Richie started to pull on his underwear and jeans. When he turned around to look for his shirt, Eddie gasped, jumping up but keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. “I did _that_ to you?”

Richie was about to turn around and ask what he meant when he felt Eddie’s fingers gently grazing his back. His skin was red and raw, inflamed scratches deep and marred with blood.

“Holy shit,” Eddie breathed out. “You’re fucking bleeding.”

The cocky smirk was back on his face when Richie turned around to face him. “I told you I’d need stitches. I don’t know, I guess it just felt _so fucking_ _good_ , you couldn’t help it, could you?” Eddie instantly caught the reference to his own words and opened his mouth, but Richie kept going before he could reply. “And don’t apologize. I fucking loved it.” He finished with a wink.

Eddie blushed, silently still looking so surprised he didn’t even offer a smart little comeback.

The pounding at the door started again, interrupting them. Richie groaned in annoyance.

“I’ll be right back,” he said before disappearing out the door, forgetting his shirt, and leaving Eddie still silently staring, wrapped up in the blanket.

Richie trudged down the stairs, cursing whoever was disturbing their night together. Since Eddie was going to sleep over again, Richie was endlessly excited about what could happen. He could finally cuddle Eddie to sleep, or maybe cuddle while they watched a movie, or maybe _pretend_ to watch a movie while they actually spent the whole time making out, or maybe even fuck again... Obviously, Eddie would probably be too sore to do anything close to what they’d just done again, but they could still do hand and mouth stuff. Hell, Eddie could even top him if he wanted to. Richie didn’t know what they’d do, but he was eager to find out. Hopefully, whoever this was wasn’t going to ruin it.

“Yes?” he asked, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice as he pulled the door open.

The entire gang of Losers stood there, and really, Richie should have known. They did promise to check up on him today.

“S-sorry, it’s so late,” Bill started. It wasn’t _that_ late, only sometime after eight.

“We would have come earlier, but we waited until everyone was free so we could come over as a group to help you clean up,” Ben finished.

“Oh,” Richie said, feeling a little guilty for cursing them. Only a little though. “Thanks, but you’re too late. I already cleaned.”

Bev laughed skeptically, clearly not trusting him. “Sure,” she said as she pushed her way into the house, everyone else following.

They all stopped, stunned, as they looked around at the room that was a disaster nearly 24 short hours ago.

“How the hell…” Mike muttered.

Richie shrugged. “I had a lot of free time today,” He shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms. “You know, your lack of faith in me is quite offensive.”

“Oh, come on,” Stan rolled his eyes before turning back around to face him. “You know we know better.”

Everyone else turned to face him as well.

“By the way…” Bev raised her eyebrows. “Why the hell are you half naked?”

“Excuse me?” Richie exclaimed in feigned indignation. “This is _my_ house! I can be any degree of naked that I want.”

“Okay, okay,” Bev laughed as she shook her head, backing down. “Fair point. But…” She trailed off, leaning forward to squint at him. “Why are you wet?”

The question made Richie’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. He wasn’t—. His eyes trailed down to follow her gaze, and awareness snapped though his system so vividly he was sure his entire body must have spasmed. Fucking _fuck_ why the hell did he come down here without a shirt on?

“Uhhh...” His mouth stalled dumbly, waiting for his panic filled brain to come up with something to say. How the hell was he supposed to explain _that_?

Somehow, he didn’t think ‘ _Oh yeah, that. That’s nothing, just Eddie’s cum that got smeared between our bodies when he collapsed on my chest after I fucked his brains out.’_ would go over very well. He could picture their disgusted faces now.

It would have been pretty funny, if it also didn’t scare a small, insecure part of him that was worried about how they’d take the whole ‘ _Surprise! We’re Gay, Specifically With Each Other_ ’ news. The group finding out about the gay thing was nerve-racking enough, but there was also the added concern about how they’d react to two of the group being together. It would throw off the whole dynamic. Would that make them uncomfortable? For fuck’s sake, Ben and Bev hadn’t even taken that step yet, and they’d been dancing around that for years now.

He also didn’t want to say anything without Eddie present. They never discussed if they’d want to tell the rest. He assumed they would, but he didn’t know how or when Eddie would want to do it. The least he could do was wait until he could be in the room to speak for himself.

“I…” He still had no idea what to say.

“Oh,” Bill thankfully spoke up, appearing to have just remembered something. “Have you heard from Eddie?” Richie tried to will his cheeks to not flare up. Oh, he’d definitely heard from him alright. “Because w-we couldn’t get a hold of him.”

“That’s why we took so long to come over. We wanted to wait for him, but eventually gave up,” Ben added. “We’re a little worried his mom found out he got drunk and is holding him prisoner. What time did he leave this morning?”

“Uhhhh,” Richie’s eyes found the floor. He stepped forward, walking further into the room slowly, wondering how the hell he was supposed to keep dancing around this subject. Eddie was still obviously here, and could come downstairs at any moment, so lying and saying he hadn’t seen him would be stupid. But at least his answer to Ben’s question wasn’t a lie. “I don’t know when he left. I slept in pretty late.”

Ben started in on another question. “Have you—”

Bev suddenly gasped, cutting him off, as Richie walked past her. “What the fuck! You’re bleeding!”

The others filtered over to get a look, and Richie was once again silently cursing himself for being dumb enough to come down without a shirt on. It just kept getting worse and worse. He could feel the fire on his face when everyone else gasped, seeing what Bev was talking about.

“What the hell happened to you?” Stan demanded.

Before he could answer, a small voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

“What’s going on?”

Everyone looked up to see Eddie coming down the stairs, dressed back in his black track pants. But they couldn’t help but notice the shirt he was wearing was one that definitely belonged to Richie. With their eyes already on the shirt, it was easy to also detect the patches of dark red and purple peeking out from under the fabric, similar marks wandering further up on his neck. Their eyes flickered from Richie’s injuries and back to Eddie’s as the shorter boy came to a stop in front of them. It was then they also noticed the deep red, swollen crescents that contrasted brilliantly against the rest of the white skin above Richie’s collarbone; a shape that looked suspiciously like…a bite mark.

Realization settled over the whole group, but none of them felt particularly surprised.

“Ohhh,” they all muttered simultaneously.

Embarrassment crept over Richie as he heard someone behind him mumble, “I fucking knew it.”

When he glanced up to Eddie’s eyes, he could tell he had no idea what he had just walked into.

This situation was so wildly out of his control, it made him uncomfortable. The Losers were supposed to find out from Richie and Eddie’s rambling, no doubt awkward, confession. They weren’t supposed to come waltzing in and draw their own conclusions from context clues. Richie could only imagine how they were filling in the blanks.

Determined to fix that and retain control, he let an easy smile cross his face as he stepped forward to wrap an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and face the group once again.

“Yep,” he said in a carefree voice, staring them down, resolute. “I guess you did _fucking know_ it. And the reason I’m wet is because my dear Eddie here came all over my stomach.” He was extremely aware of the choking noise that emanated from the body under his arm, but he kept on. “Did you _fucking know_ that, too?”

A chorus of groans erupted through the room as Richie watched their reactions with a shameless smirk. Bill’s nose crinkled up, Stan made a show of throwing his hands over his ears, Mike and Bev sported similarly frozen, slightly amused expressions, while Ben stared at the ground, avoiding all eye contact.

Satisfied, Richie walked forward, leaving Eddie standing there gaping with a bright red face, and went to the door. He pulled it open and gestured out. “So, thanks for the visit, I appreciate the offered help, but you should probably go unless you wanna be here when it happens again.”

They all scurried forward, saying goodbyes with varying degrees of disgust, amusement, and shock. Bill mumbled a farewell first, staring at his feet, followed by Stan who said nothing, just shook his head.

Bev was next and Richie could have sworn she winked at him before announcing, “We’re talking about this tomorrow.”

Mike smiled a genuine smile, honestly sounding happy when he said, “Congratulations.” He looked to Eddie, making sure he knew he was addressing him as well. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed with a small smile of his own. “Me too.”

With that, they were all gone.

The support was relieving, and Richie felt kind of stupid for ever worrying they’d react with anything less. He closed the door and turned back to the only person left in the house. Eddie stood there looking mildly horrified and like he was deep in the throes of shock.

Guilt made Richie’s smug smile fall, and he was suddenly worried Eddie was angry and uncomfortable about what just happened. He didn’t know how Eddie wanted to tell the others, but it probably sure as hell wasn’t anything like what just happened. He probably should have considered how Eddie would react before he went running off at the mouth like that. Old habits died hard, he guessed. His nickname was Trashmouth for a reason.

Bracing himself for the inevitable yelling that was sure to come his way, demanding to know what the hell he was thinking, Richie walked back over to him slowly.

“Eds…” He said once he was in front of him, trying to think of a way to explain himself before the yelling started. “Uh, I—”

But Eddie just blinked up at him in wonder before interrupting with furrowed brows. “When it happens again?”

Richie felt his own eyebrows raise in question. “Huh?”

“That’s what you said,” Eddie’s voice grew more confident as his expression slowly turned to a mischievous one. “You want it to happen again?” He grinned a positively evil smile, voice lowering a bit deeper. “You want me to cum on you again?”

Heat flooded into Richie’s cheeks. Damn, Eddie was such a little minx. Richie was utterly surprised (and delighted) to find out about this side of him. His lips shifted into a small smirk, and he shrugged loosely. “Well, I mean… We do have all night. We can do anything you want.”

Eddie looked down at his own body once before he answered with a question. “Can I shower again first?”

There was the Eddie he knew.

Richie laughed once. “Sure.” But an idea was forming in his head. Smirk still in place, he continued. “That’s a good idea. I should probably take one, too. You know…” He trailed off suggestively and it made Eddie’s mischief dissolve into suspicion. He could take a guess as to where this was going. “We only have so many hours before my parents get back. It might prove beneficial to shower together instead of taking two separate ones…” His voice and face suddenly put on a performance of being completely serious. “You know, save time and water and all that.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, mumbling something about Richie being a piece of work before turning and walking up the stairs. Richie was unsure if that was a yes or a no, standing there and letting himself get lost in the fantasy of what Eddie’s sharp little cries would sound like vibrating off the acoustics in the bathroom. He didn’t snap out of it until he heard his voice call down to him from somewhere upstairs.

“Well, are you coming?”


End file.
